chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Seizure of Blackflame Tower
''Betrayal Nashur's great great something-great Grandson had hired the Black Flame Brothers to provide protection for a shipment of spies coming in from Petros. Two brothers were sent on the ship that was intended to pick up the shipment and escort it back to Marrash. The trip was almost so uneventful it was boring. They got to Petros in easy time, loaded the cargo and completed their buisness and headed back home. As they passed through the waters near the Empire of Sekket they were on guard as those same waters, near the Bloodfin Bay , were notoriously raided by pirates. The Brothers were on guard when the ship came near. It didn't act like a pirate ship, at first, but then turned their nose at the cargo ship. Already having been warned by Nashur's Family to expect pirates on the return voyage, the magi were ready. When the ship presented itself as a threat they unleashed volley after volley of fire. In truth, the 'priate ship' was actually another trading ship from a rival merchant family. They had turned towards the Nashur cog to warn them of a swarm of Bloodfin Sharks that was in the area. When news of the attack reached Marrash it would bring the Wizards into a Guild War with the Spicers and probably destroy the Black Flame Brothers in the process. The only way for the Wizards Guild to avoid a Guild War with the Spicers was to capture and hand-over the offenders and hope a peaceful accord could be reached. When the Brothers returned to the city they went immediately to the Black Cat to find others of their Cabal and tell what had happened. News was already spreading through the city. Both the Spicers and the Wizard Guild wanted the whole of the Cabal to exact their revenge. The Brothers, however, had another idea. They swarmed Nashur's tower and captured the leader, his family and servants and sent word to the Trade Princes that they requested an audience to clarify the problem before it turned into a Guild War. The Prince of Spices and the Prince of Wands, as their guilds were involved, were unable to vote in the matter but the other princes discovered the truth - thanks to an Independant Cleric's use of a Zone of Truth spell. Having no connection to the Wizards, the Spicers or even the Princes, the Cleric of Gorm had nothing to gain either way. Under the command of the God of the Forge, the Nashur Family's leader confessed that he had arranged the shipment to lure the rival family into a trap. He used the Black Flame Brothers to destroy their trade cog and all those aboard knowing that the cabal was known to be used when Pirates were a known threat for a shipment. Their fire magic had no half-measures. If they were sent, ships would be burned and people would die. The Spicer Prince saw what Nashur was doing; by destroying a rival and framing the Wizards, all blame would be placed off of his shoulders allowing him to move in and take over the opening in the trade. The Spicer Prince declared the Nashur family outside of Guild Law and no longer a member of the Guild. This meant that whatever had happened to them, the Spicer Guild would not help them in any way. The Trade Princes, then, declared them outside of Trade Law, meaning that no other guild would help them either. Hayden Blackwater , leader of the Cabal, declared that their Cabal had already captured the family, the servants and the tower. They would release the servants unharmed and the family, except for the leader, if the tower was given to them. The leader of the family refused, declaring that he would fight them all to the death before he would surrender his family's estate. His wife, interestingly enough, said that she would give the cabal the tower if the Wizard's Guild would ensure their safe delivery to the South Marches. The Council of Princes agreed and took charge of the leader of the Nashur family, leaving the rest to their own devices. Hayden thanked the Princes and his Guild Leader and the cabal moved in the next morning. Black Flame Brothers'' While the survivors of the Nashur family were being escorted back to the South Marches by another Cabal, the Black Flame Brothers engaged the services of Thendrick to block up the ground floor and create a second-story entrance to add to the tower's security. Hayden moved in and claimed the Master Bedroom on the fourth floor and offered guest rooms to the other members of the Cabal who did not have their own lodgings. Category:Event/Marrash Category:Event/Black Flame Category:Event/883 KR Category:Event/880-889 KR